Sorrisos
by Kikyou Elric
Summary: Porque quando Lily sorria, Severus Snape não se sentia sozinho.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos seus personagens não me pertencem, eu nunca teria tanta criatividade. **

**Sorrisos.**

**(Aconselho a escutarem a música Warmness On The Soul, do Avenged Sevenfold, ao ler)**

Ele sentia um olhar sobre si. Curioso e atento, aqueles olhos verdes estavam focados em Severus Snape e em suas palavras.

Olhos que chamaram sua atenção desde o primeiro segundo em que os viu.

E não foram apenas os olhos. Snape não conseguiu entender porque Lily havia chamado tanto a sua atenção. Ou talvez entendesse. Ela era uma bruxa, assim como ele.

Naquele lugar em que vivia, afastado de tudo e de todos, conhecendo apenas o desprezo e a raiva, Snape encontrou alguém igual a ele. Soube, desde o momento em que a viu, que ela também era diferente. E, por um segundo, ele não se sentiu mais sozinho. Porque ela sorriu para ele.

Lily prestava atenção em cada explicação que o garoto dava, fascinada com o novo mundo que estava descobrindo.

- Me conte mais - Ela pedia, ansiosa. Ele contava, satisfeito.

Se encontravam todos os dias. Sempre no mesmo lugar, sempre na mesma hora, apenas os dois. Snape não conseguia esconder a surpresa (e felicidade) que tomavam conta dele sempre que via Lily se aproximar. Nunca havia conhecido ninguém que o tratasse com tanto carinho e que lhe desse tanta atenção, como ela fazia. Será que era isso se sentir amado?

Sentimento estranho esse, o amor. Sempre pensou que ele não existisse. Duvidava que fosse real. E como poderia ser diferente? Snape nunca havia visto o amor acontecer.

- Severus.

Um sorriso tímido se formou nos lábios dele ao ouvir seu nome na voz calma _dela_. Ele a encarou.

- Por que você está triste?

O olhou, surpresa. Depois percebeu que não fazia sentido se sentir assim, surpreso. Lily sempre sabia o que ele sentia. Ela o entendia. E sempre o escutava.

- Você não se cansa? De ficar aqui comigo, todos os dias? - Perguntou.

Ele viu um sorriso se formar no rosto da garota ao seu lado. Apreciou cada detalhe daquele sorriso doce e gentil.

- Claro que não! Nós somos amigos agora, não somos?

Era sempre assim. Só Lily conseguia fazer Snape se sentir assim.

- Amigos? É.

Porque quando Lily sorria, Severus Snape não se sentia sozinho.

Your hazel green tint eyes watching every move I make

_(Seus olhos de tom verde avelã observando todo movimento que faço)_

And that feeling of doubt, it's erased

_(E aquele sentimento de dúvida, está apagado)_

I'll never feel alone again with you by my side

_(Eu nunca vou me sentir sozinho com você do meu lado)_

You're the one, and in you I confide.

_(Você é unica, e em você eu confio)_

Ele sentia os pingos da chuva cairem sobre si, molhando suas vestes grandes e desgastadas enquanto corria, mas não se importava. Suportaria qualquer coisa para sair daquela casa, daquele inferno.

Suportaria qualquer coisa, desde que Lily estivesse ao seu lado.

- Sev? - O tom de voz preocupado da garota foi um alívio para ele. Era bom saber que, no mundo inteiro, ao menos uma pessoa se importava com ele.

Lily se aproximou dele, fazendo com que o guarda-chuva rosa que segurava protegesse Snape da chuva. Não que fizesse diferença, uma vez que as vestes dele já estavam completamente molhadas, mas ele não se importou. Agradeçeu aquele gesto.

- Foram eles? - Perguntou, ao ver uma marca vermelha no rosto do garoto, que respirava ofegante, devido a toda correria. Ele abaixou a cabeça, um misto de vergonha e tristeza tomando conta de si. "Sim", murmurou.

Ela não perguntou mais nada. Não precisava.

Foi quando Snape sentiu a mão quente e macia da garota segurar as suas, que eram frias e tremiam. Ela olhava para ele, e sorriu. Um sorriso preocupado que, por algum tempo, conseguiu fazer o moreno se esquecer de toda a raiva que sentia.

- Não se preocupe, Sev. Eu estou aqui com você. Sempre vou estar.

E então tudo parecia um pouco melhor. Ele tinha Lily, afinal.

And we have gone through good and bad times

_(E nós passamos por bons e maus momentos)_

But your unconditional love was always on my mind

_(Mas seu amor incondicional esteve sempre em minha mente)_

You've been there from the start for me

_(Você esteve lá desde o começo pra mim)_

And your love's always been true as can be

_(E seu amor sempre foi verdadeiro como pode ser)_

Snape nunca foi bom em demonstrar seus sentimentos. Ele nem ao menos os compreendia. Mas, quando Lily Evans sorria, ele compreendia ao menos um.

Porque _ela_ estava sempre em seus pensamentos.

Porque ele abandonaria tudo por _ela_.

Porque _ela_ era tudo que ele tinha.

Lily Evans fez Severus Snape compreender o amor.

Ele só não havia compreendido que, junto do amor, vinham outros sentimentos.

I give my heart to you

_(Eu dei meu coração pra você)_

I give my heart, cause nothing can compare in this world to you

_(Eu dei meu coração, por que nada pode se comparar neste mundo com você)_

- Me desculpe.

- Não estou interessada.

- Me desculpe!

Mais uma vez, Snape se desculpava. Potter... Havia sido tudo culpa dele. A raiva e a humilhação que ele sentira naquele momento o impediram de raciocinar, e então ele disse, aquela palavra que, no momento em que foi pronunciada, acabaria com tudo. "_Sangue-ruim_."

- Não... escute, eu não quis...

- ... me chamar de sangue-ruim? Mas você chama de sangue-ruim todos que nasceram como eu, Severo. - O apelido sumira, e esse foi um detalhe que não havia passado despercebido por Snape. - Por que eu seria diferente?

Ele teve que se controlar para não rir daquela pergunta. Lily Evans era totalmente diferente. Ela foi a primeira - e única - amiga que Snape teve. Foi a única pessoa que sempre esteve lá por ele, que se importou com ele. A única pessoa que conseguiu dar um significado para aquela vida infeliz que ele vivia.

Ele nunca quis magoá-la. Não que fosse a melhor pessoa do mundo - sabia que não era. Mas seria idiotice demais machucar a pessoa mais importante que tinha, a única pessoa de quem ele realmente precisava na vida. Uma idiotice digna de Potter.

Uma idiotice que, quem diria, Snape cometera.

Lily o encarava, aqueles olhos verdes e brilhantes refletindo claramente a tristeza e a raiva que sentia. Virou-se e atravessou o buraco do retrato que a levava para o salão comunal da Grifinória, sem olhar para trás.

And we have gone through good and bad times

_(E nós passamos por bons e maus momentos)_

But your unconditional love was always on my mind

_(Mas seu amor incondicional esteve sempre em minha mente)_

You've been there from the start for me

_(Você esteve lá desde o começo pra mim)_

And your love's always been true as can be

_(E seu amor sempre foi verdadeiro como pode ser)_

Snape a observava, e seus olhos não podiam crer no que viam. Lily,_ sua _Lily, abraçada com aquele maldito Potter!

Os boatos sobre o namoro dos dois já corriam por toda Hogwarts, mas Snape havia se recusado a acreditar, até o momento em que viu com os próprios olhos.

Ver aquela cena doeu mais do que qualquer outra coisa que ele já havia sentido.

Quando Lily e Potter se separaram, ele indo se juntar a Sirius Black e ela permanecendo lá, sozinha, Snape se aproximou. Sua presença foi ignorada por alguns minutos mas logo ele sentiu o olhar de Lily cair sobre si.

Ele sabia que não era bem-vindo. Sabia, mas já não se importava mais. Estava acostumado com aquele sentimento de ser rejeitado. E as palavras que rondavam sua mente o sufocavam, o obrigando a pronunciá-las.

- Por que ele? Por que? - Perguntou.

- Bom, - Ela respondeu, depois de alguns minutos. - Ele me aceita do jeito que eu sou.

Naquela hora, Lily sorriu. Mas seu sorriso refletia tristeza e - Snape não tinha certeza quanto a isso - saudades. Não pode deixar de se sentir mal ao ouvir aquilo. Ele a aceitava. Ele a aceitaria, não importa quem ela fosse. Se ao menos ela o deixasse se aproximar...

- É melhor eu ir - Lily disse, já se preparando para se afastar. Antes que pudesse fazer isso, Snape a impediu, segurando sua mão.

- Você é diferente. - Snape disse, antes que parasse para raciocinar - _Eu te amo_. Isso sempre fez toda a diferença.

Snape pode perceber o quanto suas palavras haviam afetado Lily. Ela soltou sua mão da dele e deu um passo para trás, mas, apesar desse gesto, sorriu.

E aquele sorriso, que sempre reconfortou Snape, pela primeira vez, não fez diferença. Porque foi com esse sorriso que ele soube que não conseguiria seu perdão.

- Você deveria ter pensado nesse sentimento antes, Sev - Lily então se virou, e, com passos largos e rápidos, afastou-se de Snape.

Estava tudo acabado, então. Antes mesmo de começar.

Essa foi a última vez em que Severus Snape e Lily Evans se falaram.

I give my heart to you

_(Eu dei meu coração pra você)_

I give my heart, cause nothing can compare in this world to you

_(Eu dei meu coração, por que nada pode se comparar neste mundo com você)_

- Isso é tocante, Severo, - disse Dumbledore sério. - Você passou a se importar com o garoto, finalmente?

- Por ele? - gritou Snape. - Expecto Patronum!

Da ponta de sua varinha emergiu uma corsa prateada. Ela aterrissou no chão da sala, caminhou por esta e se elevou para fora da janela. Dumbledore a assistiu ir embora, e quando seu brilho prateado desapareceu, ele se virou para Snape, e seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Depois de todo esse tempo?

-_ Sempre_. - disse Snape.

Fim.

**- X -**

**N/A: **Essa é minha segunda fic de Harry Potter. Sempre acho mais difícil escrever fics sobre essa saga, porque por ser tão bem escrita, e por existirem várias fanfics ótimas por aí, tudo que eu escrevo nunca parece o suficiente. Mas quando eu ouvi essa música, precisei escrever algo SevxLily em cima dela. Eu acho eles um casal lindo demais, principalmente por conta desse amor que o Snape tem por ela, e é uma pena que nunca tenham tido nenhuma chance de ficarem juntos. ):

A música na fic é Warmness on The Soul, do Avenged Sevenfold. Música muito linda, por sinal.

Enfim, a fic não está grande coisa, mas uma review é sempre bem aceita. rs


End file.
